


Age Of

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Eighteen was her ticket to freedom. She could do what she wants when she wants. Except show that she's falling in love.





	Age Of

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story for this couple and the last thing I need is comments about how bad this is.

Eighteen.

 

She was finally eighteen. The way Ash saw it, she was now free to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants, without anyone telling her she can't. Except…

 

“So, what are you going to do to celebrate your birthday?

 

She only wanted one thing and he has no idea.

 

A surprised gasp falls past her lips, but she’s more concerned about the heat suddenly rushing to her face, which she tries to hide by glaring down at her guitar in her hands, “I don't have anything planned. It's not that big of a deal,” it's an obvious lie since she's been looking forward to it since she moved out of her parents house, but she didn't want to give off any real emotions.

 

“Not a big… Aren't you turning eighteen? That's huge,” there he goes again. The most excited tone in his voice while his arms stretch out in one of his usual over-the-top hand gestures. His lips curl up into a bright smile and she almost wants to smile back. Instead, she plays out a few lines of her latest song. She can tell he’s fascinated by it just by the way he follows her fingers. 

 

“Why is it so huge?” she mutters out.

 

“Because now you can go out on your own.”

 

“If you haven't noticed, Mr. Moon,” she sees when he winces. She knows he hates it when anyone, especially her, calls him anything except Buster. Mainly because it gives him the impression of being old, “I've lived on my own for almost two years now. There's nothing that different.”

 

“Buster. And maybe you're right, but what's the harm in a little celebration?” he surprises her when he presses his hand against her shoulder and causes her whole body to go stiff while his smile increases her heartbeat. She wishes she could say that or show him that or do anything besides hide her real feelings toward him. But the fear of rejection is too much.

 

‘You know there's an age difference, right? A major one.’ she’d always imagine him saying that whenever she thought of telling him that. And sometimes she’d picture him saying she was too young and that he was looking for a real woman. That almost always brought tears to her eyes, so she pushes back any real emotions and acts like it isn't there.

 

Him of all people. Why him?

 

Before she responds, she has to push his hand off. She can tell he's offended by it, “There's nothing I want to celebrate.”

 

“Okay,” is all he says before walking out of her studio room while all she can do is watch and wish she handled that better.


End file.
